


[podfic] Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton: Sniper bros!

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Dragon - Freeform, Avengers Shenanigans, Banter, Brotp, Gen, No Spoilers, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sniper bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Exactly the kind of awesome the title promises.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton: Sniper bros!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton: Sniper bros!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537742) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** post-The Winter Soldier (and after that pesky amnesia clears up), sniper bros, Avengers shenanigans, a dragon

 **Length:** 00:06:59  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tjx0412qa0xsp61/%28AVG%29+_Bucky+Barnes+and+ClintBarton_.mp3) (on mediafire)


End file.
